REALIZE CODE
by IoDwi
Summary: [Ch. 2 "Activation"] Buah dari keegoisan umat manusia harus ia tanggung, mengakibatkan nyawanya terus diincar oleh pihak-pihak dengan tangan serakah. Namun, dengan lapang dada ia menerima takdirnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan rahasia agar tetap menjadi rahasia.
1. Chapter 1

"Kondisinya terus memburuk! Pasien tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu sensei?"

"Aku menyetujuinya."

"Yoharu, apa tak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika tubuhnya tak bisa menerimanya?"

"Tenang, Mizuri. Aku percaya ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik."

"Ta, tapi..."

"Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anak kita. Meskipun..."

.

.

.

"Ia harus menanggung beban keegoisan kita."

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), kurang ini kurang itu, kelewat absurd, abal-abal, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Helo, helo, heloooooooo! #mendadakdangdut *digampar*

Fanfic baru nih, yang lama?

Etto, bagaimana ya? *nunduk sambil mutar-mutar jari telunjuk kanan & kiri*(Akashi : bilang aja lagi gak ada ide #jleb. Shiroi : Authornya nambah utang nih #jlebjleb. Kuroko : Io-san gak konsisten #jlebjlebjleb)

Io : Ku, Kuroko-kun juga?! HUWEEEEEEE *nangis sambil mundung*

Untuk readers, selamat membaca *masih nangis*

.

.

.

.

.

Ch. 1 "First reaction"

.

.

.

"Tiiiit, tiiiiit, tiiiiit, tiiiit."

Bunyi alarm jam digital menggema di seluruh sudut-sudut sebuah kamar yang gelap dengan intensitas yang cukup membuat telinga sakit jika dalam waktu yang lama. Pemuda dengan surai biru langit yang sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama terbuai dalam dunia imajinasinya, terpaksa harus menghentikan kuatnya frekuensi alarm dengan sedikit membuka iris birunya dan mengeluarkan tangan dari balik selimut tebal untuk mencari tombol OFF dari alarm itu.

Alarm pun berhenti dan suasana kamar kembali sunyi. Pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan layar jam digital yang terpampang beberapa digit-digit angka agar bisa dilihat oleh matanya.

"Jam 06.30," gumam pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Disela-sela ia memfokuskan penglihatannya yang kabur akibat tidur 8 jam, telinganya menangkap suara cicitan-cicitan burung yang berasal dari arah jendela kamar yang berada di samping ranjang tidurnya. Sehingga memudahkan ia untuk membuka tirainya meskipun ia harus sampai memicingkan kedua irisnya akibat sinar matahari yang masuk ke retinanya terlalu terang.

Sadar bahwa ia banyak menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, pemuda itu memilih bergerak dan bersiap-siap. Segera ia pakaikan seragam musim panasnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berdiri tak beraturan. Memang harus memerlukan waktu yang lama, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan rambut yang kacau balau. Lagipula ia masih sempat untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal, ditambah dengan makan pagi anjing lucu peliharaannya, Nigou.

"Maaf menunggu, Nigou," ucapnya pada seekor anjing kecil yang sedari tadi sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan ekor mungilnya sembari memberinya makan. Muncul senyum tipis dari bibir merah mudanya karena tingkah laku Nigou yang rakus. Wajar saja, ia lupa memberinya makan semalam sehingga sang anjing kesayangan bertindak sangat agresif pagi ini.

Kegiatan selanjutnya hanyalah mengambil tas dan langsung berangkat. Namun sebelumnya, pemuda itu selalu melakukan kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap hari sebelum berangkat, bersimpuh di depan sebuah altar yang berada di ruang keluarga dan berdoa untuk sepasang foto yang diletakkan di sana. Foto yang ia kenal sebagai foto ayah dan ibunya.

"Itterasai," salam keberangkatan ia ucapkan untuk kedua orang yang tergambar dalam foto tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu mereka tak akan pernah membalas salamnya, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghormati orang tuanya. Karena ia dulu tak sempat menghormati ayah dan ibunya sebelum mereka meninggalkan dunia.

"Whoooof," Nigou yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, menggonggong pada tuannya memberi ucapan selamat jalan.

"Itterasai, Nigou. Jaga rumah baik-baik," balasnya memberi perintah pada sang anjing.

"Whooof," dengan mantap Nigou sigap menjawab perintah sang tuan. Dipandanginya pemuda itu yang mulai meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan tatapan datar nan polos. Ia terus memperhatikannya sampai ia tak melihat lagi sosok tuannya.

oOoOoOo

Sang surai biru sampai di ruang kelasnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia mengira dirinya akan terlambat di hari pertama semester kedua ini. Namun untungnya, ia masih punya waktu 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi pada jam 07.30 sehingga ia masih bisa mengatur napasnya akibat berlari-lari kecil disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Sebenarnya, kegiatan datang terlambat merupakan rutinitas rutin yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Jarak rumahnya yang terbilang cukup jauh dan juga kondisi fisiknya yang lemah, memaksanya harus memakan banyak waktu diperjalanan. Guru-guru tahu dan mengerti dengan alasan keterlambatannya, sehingga ia tak dijatuhi hukuman apapun. Tapi, ia tak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan banyak orang hanya gara-gara ia memiliki kelainan pada salah satu organ tubuhnya. Ia juga ingin disetarakan dengan anak normal lainnya tanpa harus memandang keterbatasan dirinya.

Ah, ia hampir lupa bahwa ia belum memasuki ruangan, padahal bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ia lanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang tadi tersendat menuju bangkunya yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Ditaruhnya tas di samping meja dan ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas kursi sembari menunggu wali kelasnya datang.

"Selamat pagi semua," suara bass pria paruh baya terdengar di penjuru kelas tak lama setelah bel berbunyi. Para siswa yang tadinya ribut kini terdiam dibangku mereka masing-masing begitu sang wali kelas mulai memasuki kelas. Kemudian pria itu berdiri di belakang sebuah meja yang terletak di depan kelas dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. Yang berada dikelas itu pun bingung dan bertanya-tanya akan maksud wali kelas mereka membawa benda itu.

"Pagi."

"Untuk jam pelajaran pertama semester ini, kita gunakan untuk pemindahan posisi bangku."

"Yaahh," mayoritas siswa dikelas mengeluh dan protes mengenai keputusan ini. Terkecuali bagi si iris biru langit yang konsen pada buku yang ia baca. Bukan masalah besar baginya untuk pindah dari bangkunya sekarang, karena pemindahan posisi ini tak terlalu mempengaruhinya.

"Mikaru-san, ambil alih kegiatan ini. Dan Hinagawa-san, tolong gambar denah bangku ini di whiteboard," sang wali kelas memindahkan komandonya pada sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang diketahui memegang jabatan sebagai ketua kelas dan sekretaris.

"Hai," sahut mereka berdua sambil berdiri dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju depan kelas. Pria itu lalu memberi instruksi kepada sang ketua kelas sementara sang sekretaris sibuk menyalin gambar denah bangku dari selembar kertas ke whiteboard.

"Baiklah minna, kita mulai kegiatan ini dari absensi pertama," satu-persatu ketua kelas memanggil nama-nama siswa kelas 1-B dari daftar absensi untuk mengambil nomor undi bangku mereka. Sampai akhirnya, nama sang pemuda bluenette di panggil.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," hening. Lalu ketua kelas itu mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

"Kuroko Tetsu-"

"Aku di sini."

"HUWAAAAA!" yang memanggilnya sampai terjatuh dengan cara tak elit akibat kaget yang disebabkan oleh hawa keberadaan tipisnya Kuroko. Demi menjaga martabat, sang ketua bangkit dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"Ehem, tolong ambil nomor undinya," Kuroko mengikuti aba-abanya dan ia memasukkan tangannya pada lubang di kotak itu. Tak lama, ia tarik kembali tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat. Ia pun membukanya.

"12," mendengar nomor yang diucapkan Kuroko, serentak seluruh siswa memandangnya. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya memasang wajah tanpa emosi meskipun ia sendiri bingung dengan reaksi siswa lainnya.

"Hei, bukannya bangku itu di sebelah Mizuhashi-san?"

"Enaknya bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan idola sekolah."

"Aku juga mau duduk disebelahnya."

"Kalau saja aku yang dapat nomor itu."

Suasana kelas semakin memanas akibat desas-desus Kuroko yang mendapat nomor itu. Kuroko sendiri dengan santainya tak menggubris bisikkan-bisikkan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ehem. Kuroko-san, silahkan menuju tempatnya," dikarenakan situasinya makin gak enak, ketua kelas pun mengambil tindakan. Kuroko lalu mengikuti perkataannya dan melangkah menuju bangku barunya yang terletak paling pojok dan belakang dengan jendela tepat di sampingnya. Namun ia berhenti karena jalan menuju bangkunya terhalang oleh bangku pasangannya yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang gadis belia yang sedang melamun.

"Anoo, boleh aku lewat?" tanyanya dengan datar. Sampai-sampai ia membuat sang gadis sadar dari lamunannya dan tersentak kaget karena pemilik surai biru muda itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, eh, boleh kok," gadis itu menenangkan dirinya dan menggeser kursinya sedikit agar tak menghalangi jalan. Kuroko lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai ia akhirnya bisa duduk tenang di bangku barunya.

Pandangan-pandangan tak suka masih bisa ia rasakan. Ia cukup risih namun masih bisa mengacuhkannya. Kemudian sedikit lirikan ia berikan kepada sosok gadis yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya yang membuat dirinya menjadi rumor di kelas. Lirikan itu adalah awal dari usaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf tadi sudah membuatmu kaget," Kuroko mulai untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok. Jangan dibawa serius," sang gadis bersedia menyambut permintaan maaf Kuroko.

"Tapi, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku jarang masuk sekolah."

"Heeee, kenapa?"

"..." Kuroko terdiam begitu ditanya alasannya. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu karena, ia tak mau orang lain tahu rahasia pribadinya dengan jelas.

Gadis disebelahnya tahu pertanyaannya menyinggung. Sehingga ia merasa bersalah akan tingkah lakunya yang blak-blakkan.

"Ma, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar."

"Yokatta. Ja, kalau begitu boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Aku Mizuhashi Yuzuha, yoroshiku."

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku."

Yuzuha menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Melihatnya, Kuroko membalasnya tanpa ragu.

"DEG"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Yuzuha. Sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan pernapasannya dan membuat nyeri jantungnya. Napasnya langsung tersengal-sengal dan penglihatannya memburam akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun ia harus menyerah. Tapi sebelum manik birunya menutup penuh, ia melihat sebuah gambaran yang samar-samar bahwa ia melakukan prosesi jabat tangan sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sayangnya gambaran itu tak menampilkannya lebih jelas sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan.

oOoOoOo

"Eng..." manik blue skynya membuka sedikit-demi sedikit ditambah sebuah erangan kecil. Membiarkan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya dengan perlahan dan menangkap gambaran langit-langit putih di hadapannya. Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di ruangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dengan posisi berbaring.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan nyeri yang kuat dari dalam dadanya hingga ia harus mengeratkan tangan kanannya pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan di depan dadanya demi meredakan rasa sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Beristirahatlah lebih lama," muncul suara sekaligus sosok seorang wanita dengan surai coklat pendek dan jepit rambut yang menghiasi sang mahkota dari ambang pintu ruangan itu. Ia kemudian mendekati Kuroko yang terduduk di tepi sebuah ranjang putih.

"Aida-senpai."

"Biar kutebak, lupa meminum obatmu lagi?" tanya Aida Riko penuh selidik. Kuroko sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk.

"Hai, sumimasen."

Ada jeda setelah ucapan maaf dari Kuroko yang kemudian diakhiri oleh Riko dengan helaan napasnya.

"Hah, meskipun sudah dibantu dengan alat, masih ada kemungkinan terkena aritmia jika kau tak meminum obatnya. Untungnya aku pengurus UKS, jika tidak aku tak tahu lagi siapa yang akan mengurusimu."

Kuroko cuma duduk manis ditemani oleh omelan sang senior satu tingkatnya. Namun Riko bukan hanya sekedar senpai di sekolahnya saja. Ia adalah kerabat jauh Kuroko dan kedua orang tua mereka saling bersahabat, sehingga Riko tahu rahasia terbesarnya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya sewaktu orang tuanya meninggal, ia dititipkan pada keluarga Riko sampai 3 tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah lamanya. Awalnya Riko dan keluarganya menolak menyetujui keputusannya. Mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan untuk tinggal sendiri. Tapi dengan paksaan dan permohonan, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan dengan syarat seminggu sekali, Riko memeriksa keadaan dirinya dan rumahnya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa minum obat lagi, mengerti?"

"Hai," Riko sampai sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang datar bak aspal jalanan tol. Entah apakah ia mengerti tentang rasa bersalah atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah memperingatkannya sebelum hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi.

"Ya udah, aku ada urusan. Istirahatlah sampai jam makan siang," lalu sang surai pendek menjauhinya dan keluar dari ruang UKS. Sementara Kuroko kembali berbaring dan beristirahat sesuai instruksi senpainya.

oOoOoOo

Riko yang baru saja beberapa langkah dari UKS, dihadang oleh 2 pemuda dengan tinggi yang abnormal. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang 2 orang itu lakukan padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya pemuda kacamata dengan tampang serius.

"Tubuhnya sudah mulai bereaksi dengan Yuzuha," Riko menjawab sambil melirik kearah ruang UKS.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" kali ini pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap bertanya dengan wajah santai.

"Apanya yang bagus, Kiyoshi!" Riko emosi lalu mengeplak kepala pemuda bermuka tak kenal suasana serius itu. Untuk yang digeplak, hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lalu?"

"Meskipun kode itu berhasil menyesuaikan dan bereaksi, bukan berarti dia bisa mengendalikannya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang lemah, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya sewaktu menggunakannya."

"Tapi sayangnya, kita tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Rakusen berhasil mengetahui keberadaan kode itu."

"Apa?!" Riko terhenyak begitu mendengar fakta dari pemuda surai hitam itu.

"Kita harus memaksanya menggunakan kode utama."

"Ta, tapi dia bisa-"

"Tenang saja, Riko-senpai," mendadak mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis surai violet yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri dengan tatapan tenang dan senyum yang mengulum bibirnya.

"Yuzuha!" serempak para senpai mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

"Konnichiwa Riko-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai," Yuzuha tak henti-hentinya memberi senyuman pada mereka.

"Tapi, Yuzuha-"

"Akan kubantu dengan _Existent Code_-ku," seketika ekspresi Yuzuha berubah. membuat ketiga seniornya menelan ludah akan keseriusannya yang tak main-main.

"Kau yakin, Yuzuha?" Kiyoshi juga ikut serius setelah melihat wajah keyakinan dari idola Seirin itu.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku tak mau mereka mengambil peninggalan orang tuaku yang susah payah dibuat ini," Yuzuha memandang langit dari balik jendela koridor. Merasakan suatu firasat yang cukup membuat hatinya gelisah. Namun, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Termasuk hal yang terburuk sekalipun.

oOoOoOo

Terpaan angin yang kuat menerjang tubuh pemuda itu. Mengibarkan seragamnya tak tentu arah. Irisnya yang sinis dan licik, memandangi sosok yang sedang tertidur yang kini menjadi target perburuannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menerima sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu pada seseorang yang menelponnya. Nampaknya sang penelpon memberikan waktu bicaranya agak lama dari sang pemuda sehingga yang ditelponnya sudah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Hanamiya Makoto, pasti mendapatkan _Phantom Code_ itu."

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

* * *

Apaan nih? #kesambetbangJajaMiharja

Bener katanya si mata belang Akashi #Oi, untuk Duplicate Io lagi mandek ide #huhuhuhu (Akashi : kan udah ku bilang, aku itu selalu benar. Io : Iya, iya, tukang maniak kebenaran *julurkan lidah ke Akashi* #dihajar)

Ya udah deh, Io minta saran & pendapat buat fanfic gajeh ini. Kalo seneng mohon direview, kalo kurang suka Io delete ajah deh #eh

**WANT TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : AU, OOC, typo(s), kurang ini kurang itu, kelewat absurd, abal-abal, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Masih bersama Io di sini #wehehehehehehe

Bentar lagi akhir taun ya, berarti bentar lagi... ujian semester pertama #huhuhuhuhuhu

Dan sepertinya bakal telat update cerita lagi, jadi bersabar saja ya!

(Shiroi : aku, gak bisa sabar!)

(Io : Errr Shiroi, harap maklum aja ya. Io gak mau kalo nilai Io jadi jeblok)

(Shiroi : Aku, gak mau, tau! *elus-elus sang penggaris dengan aura gelap*)

(Io : Huweeeeee, pemaksaan TT_TT. Kalo nilai Io jelek, Shiroi yang tanggung jawab)

(Shiroi : #kabur)

.

.

.

.

.

Ch. 2 "Activation"

.

.

.

"Tetsu-san, mau main tangkap bola?"

.

"Gomen ne, Tetsu-san."

.

"Tetsu-san, awas!"

.

"BRAAAKKKK"

.

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah."

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat akibat mimpi buruk yang baru dialaminya sambil berpikir kembali mengenai mimpi itu.

"Rasanya, aku pernah mengalaminya," gumamnya namun penuh keraguan. Kuroko berpikir-pikir apakah benar ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan mimpi itu. Tapi semakin ia mencoba mengingatnya, ia semakin ragu dan lupa akan kejadian itu. Namun, hati kecilnya menyakini bahwa ia memang pernah mengalaminya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam pikirannya, Kuroko lalu mengarahkan manik biru mudanya ke arah jendela dimana matahari sudah menegak. Demi menyakinkan dugaannya, ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di benda itu yang menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Segera, ia kemudian berdiri dari ranjang yang putih bersih dan meninggalkan tempat untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ah, Kuroko-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tak sengaja Kuroko berpapasan dengan Yuzuha di koridor.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kuroko menjawabnya dengan emotionless.

"Yokatta. Aku benar-benar panik tadi."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Hmmm, gak usah dipikirin," Yuzuha menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Kuroko.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai mereka memasuki ruang kelas. Kuroko segera menuju bangkunya dan mengambil bento sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Ia pun pergi dari kelas lagi namun sayangnya dicegat oleh Yuzuha.

"Kuroko-san, boleh aku ikut makan siang denganmu?"

Kuroko sempat diam dan memikirkan jawabannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah memutuskannya.

"Boleh."

oOoOoOo

Kuroko dan Yuzuha kini berada di atap sekolah. Ditemani oleh langit cerah yang diselimuti warna biru dengan sedikit aksen putih di antaranya dan juga angin yang membelai lembut kulit putih mereka, semakin lengkaplah acara makan siang mereka bersama.

"Huwaaaaa, telur dadarnya enak sekali," Yuzuha kepincut dengan bento buatan Kuroko.

"Daging Teriyaki buatan Mizuhashi-san juga gak kalah enak," timpal Kuroko.

"Tapi, lebih enak buatan Kuroko-san daripada buatanku."

"Mungkin lain kali bisa kuajarkan Mizuhashi-san memasak."

"Benarkah?" Yuzuha menyakinkan ajakan Kuroko.

Sementara sang pengajak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tentu Yuzuha sangat antusias dengan hal ini, karena Yuzuha sendiri sebenarnya hobi memasak. Tapi kemampuannya tak sepadan dengan kemauannya.

"Yatta! Terima kasih, Kuroko-san."

"Sama-sama."

Akibat perbincangan itu, mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kuroko dan Yuzuha langsung mengemaskan bentonya dengan cepat dan mulai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Namun sewaktu Kuroko mulai membuka pintu masuk, Yuzuha sempat menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kuroko-san," panggil Yuzuha. Kuroko yang terlanjur melangkahkan kakinya terpaksa harus berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yuzuha yang sudah memasang wajah keseriusannya. Kuroko sampai dibuat heran oleh perubahan mimik wajah Yuzuha yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Mulai sekarang, berhati-hatilah. Mereka mulai mengincarmu."

Angin siang langsung berhembus kuat. Meniup surai violet Yuzuha dan bluenette Kuroko cukup kencang. Sampai membuat mulut Kuroko terkunci dan menciptakan suatu keheningan akibat suasana yang diciptakan Yuzuha. Tapi dalam otaknya, ia terus bertanya-tanya akan maksud dari peringatan itu, sehingga ia mencoba mengeluarkan beberapa kata untuk memperjelasnya.

"A, apa maksud Mizuhashi-san?"

"Terlalu cepat bagi Kuroko-san untuk mengetahuinya," Yuzuha menjeda ucapannya.

"Namun jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan, aku akan melindungimu, Kuroko-san."

Mata Kuroko langsung membesar setelah mendengarkan apa yang Yuzuha katakan padanya. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu. Tubuhnya pun langsung menegang hingga ia terdiam di tempat akibat shock.

"Me, melindungi?"

Yuzuha memejamkan kedua irisnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu yang di belakangi Kuroko. Melewati pemilik manik biru muda yang masih berdiri kaku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kuroko yang sadar akan hal itu berniat mengejar Yuzuha untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun saking shocknya, kakinya tak mau diajak bekerjasama sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hanya matanya saja yang terus mengikuti sosok manik violet yang semakin menjauh sembari merasakan firasat akan sesuatu yang buruk yang segera menghampirinya.

oOoOoOo

langit yang tadinya cerah benderang, kini menjadi kelabu dengan awan cumulunimbus yang tertiup angin dingin. Siswa-siswa SMA Seirin pun berbondong-bondong pulang agar terhindar dari badai yang sebentar lagi menghantam. Terkecuali Kuroko yang masuk duduk melamun memandang gelapnya atmosfer, memikirkan insiden tadi siang yang terlalu mengejutkan dan membingungkan dirinya dengan peringatan dan pernyataan yang diberikan Yuzuha. Belum lagi dengan firasat buruk yang selalu mengikutinya setelah insiden itu, makin membuat ruwet pikirannya hingga membuatnya lelah dan berakhir dengan keputusannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Namun, sepanjang jalan ke rumahnya pun Kuroko masih memikirkannya. Seolah-olah melengket dan menyatu, tak bisa dilepas. Angin kuat yang terus menerjangnya semakin membuat dirinya tak tenang dan firasat buruknya semakin menjadi. Ia eratkan kemeja bagian dadanya untuk menekan perasaan tak nyaman dan mempercepat laju langkahnya yang kemudian terhenti karena seseorang menghentikannya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu sekarang," pemuda yang menghadang Kuroko menyapanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko penuh curiga dengan irisnya yang sedikit menajam.

"Oh, kenalkan. Hanamiya Makoto," kemudian ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Kuroko tak mengindahkan salam perkenalannya pada Makoto. Selain ia baru bertemu dan tak mengenalnya, ia juga merasakan suatu hal yang mengerikan dari sang surai hitam kelam itu. Sampai-sampai ia melangkah mundur saking waspadanya.

"Ada urusan apa sampai ingin menemuiku?"

"Hmmmm. Aku hanya ingin, merebut sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam tubuhmu," bersamaan, Makoto menyodorkan sebuah pistol Beretta 92 ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya itu. Yang pasti, dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"DOOORRRR"

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan dari tangan Makoto dengan santainya ke hadapan Kuroko. Untungnya, peluru tersebut meleset dan menggores lengan kirinya.

"Yah, meleset," Makoto berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang memegang lengannya yang terluka akibat tembakkan lagi. Kemudian ia acungkan lagi senjatanya ke Kuroko dan tak membiarkan pelurunya meleset kembali. Kuroko yang menyadari situasi dirinya langsung mengambil tindakan untuk melarikan diri.

"Kabur ya," tak ingin kehilangan buruannya, Makoto mengejar pemuda bluenette sambil melepaskan pelatuknya beberapa kali. Akibatnya, Kuroko menerima luka darinya.

Tapi ia tak kehilangan akal. Begitu maniknya melihat sebuah belokan, ia arahkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalamnya. Makoto sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ternyata yang menemuinya hanya jalan buntu.

"Huh, jalan buntu. Tapi tenang saja, masih ada jalan lain."

oOoOoOo

Kuroko terus berlari, melawan arus angin yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia terus-menerus berlari tanpa tujuan. Tapi akhirnya pun ia terpaksa berhenti karena oksigen di paru-parunya terkuras habis. Sembari menormalkan pernapasannya, manik birunya tetap waspada melihat disekelilingnya yang berupa hamparan rumput yang luas. Menyadari hanya dirinya yang ada disana, Kuroko akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Sepertinya kau puas sekali."

Kuroko langsung terbelalak begitu telinganya menangkap suara sinis yang khas dari arah belakang. Ia terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda itu menemukan dirinya secepat ini. Demi menyakinkan dugaannya, Kuroko berbalik dan mendapati sosok Makoto dengan seringai tajam menghiasi wajahnya dan pistol yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dimana jari telunjuknya bersiap untuk menekan pelatuknya. Kuroko yang terdesak bergerak mundur dan bersiap kabur untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi...

"DEG"

Jantungnya kembali memberontak. Menyebabkan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang teramat sangat menyiksa, sampai membuat Kuroko terjatuh. Ia berusaha berdiri walaupun memakai tenaga ekstra sebab sebagian besar tenaganya ia gunakan untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kenapa, harus kambuh sekarang?" batinnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok Makoto yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur.

"Apa, yang kau inginkan, dariku?" dengan susah payah Kuroko bertanya. Makoto semakin melebarkan senyumnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau belum tahu?"

Kuroko diam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku beritahu. Yang kami incar selama ini adalah, data blueprint yang di sebut "Phantom Code" yang tersimpan dalam Core Chip," Makoto diam sejenak.

"Dan keberadaan Core Chip itu, kini ada di dalam alat pacu jantungmu!" bukan main kepalang, Kuroko langsung shock begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Makoto. Mata yang biasanya sedu berubah menjadi menegang. Tubuhnya membatu tak bergerak sedikit pun diikuti dengan kedua tangannya bergetar ketakutan. Belum lagi dengan sakit yang ia tahan, semakin membuat dirinya lemah tak berdaya dihadapan Makoto.

Makoto semakin menunjukkan ekspresi evilnya dihadapan Kuroko yang tak bergeming. Ia mantapkan posisi pistolnya mengarah tepat di dada kiri sang iris biru dan sedikit bermain-main dengan pelatuknya.

"Nah, daripada kau harus merasakan sakit, lebih baik ku buat kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Untuk selamanya."

Kalimat terakhir Makoto yang terdengar seperti berbisik itu ternyata ditangkap jelas oleh Kuroko. Membuatnya kembali menegakkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya...

"DOOORRRRR"

Sebuah peluru menembus dada bagian kirinya. Membuat tubuh lemahnya terpental cukup jauh dan menegang diatas rerumputan yang memerah akibat darahnya. Secara bersamaan, rintik hujan mulai turun ke bumi. Membasahi Makoto yang memandang tubuh kaku Kuroko yang terbaring dengan wajah kepuasan yang tersirat.

"Sekarang, tinggal ambil chipnya," kata Makoto yang makin mendekati jasad Kuroko. Namun semakin ia mendekat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan tubuh buruannya itu. Tubuh Kuroko yang bersimbah darah itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda yang senada dengan surainya. Cahaya itu langsung menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan pusat yang lebih terang berada di dada kirinya yang tadi ditembak. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan berdiri dengan tegap.

Makoto pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya melihat reaksi aneh dari Kuroko. Padahal ia yakin sudah menembak tepat organ vitalnya. Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa bangun? Dengan wajah jengkel penuh kewaspadaan, Makoto terus melihat perkembangan dari targetnya.

"Activation, done," suara dengan nada monoton keluar dari bibir Kuroko, bersamaan dengan matanya yang menatap sosok Makoto dengan dingin dan kosong. Manik yang berwarna biru muda berubah menjadi warna kombinasi merah-biru yang menyala layaknya api yang berkobar.

"Syncronization, success."

oOoOoOo

Yuzuha tiba-tiba menatap ke arah jendela dengan ekspresi terkejut. Iris violet terus memandang pemandangan hujan itu dengan intens sembari merasakan suatu hal yang tak mengenakkan dirinya. Tak lama setelah memastikan, ia lamgsung menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya dengan keras dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi di ruang OSIS dalam keadaan kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yuzuha?" tanya Riko masih dalam keadaan kagetnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu," Hyuuga menjawab sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Lebih baik kita mengejarnya," Kiyoshi bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sekarang. Mungkin, ini ada hubungannya dengan Yuzuha yang langsung pergi tanpa pamit."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat menyusulnya," Hyuuga memberi komando pada kedua temannya.

"Hai!"

oOoOoOo

Hujan yang semakin menderas tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang pemuda yang saling berhadapan dengan kondisi sang surai hitam yang masih menggenggam senjata andalannya sementara sang surai biru diselimuti oleh suatu cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan wujud digit-digit angka dan alphabet.

"Sayang sedikit telat. Tapi gak apa-apalah, aku malah ingin mencobanya," Makoto menambah jumlah senjatanya menjadi dua. Matanya tetap waspada mengawasi perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Kuroko yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap Makoto. Menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkannya, yang akhirnya ia sendiri yang bergerak duluan karena kebosanan.

"DOOORRR"

.

"DOOORRR"

.

"DOOORRR"

Makoto berlari mendekati Kuroko sambil beberapa kali melepaskan tembakan dan mengarahkan dengan tepat ke tubuh yang sudah kotor dengan darah itu. Namun akibatnya, tubuh Kuroko yang semula diam kini bergerak lincah untuk menghindar. Makoto sendiri semakin terpacu untuk menyerangnya, dibuktikan dengan semakin gencar tangannya menembaki pemilik Phantom Code.

Serangan Makoto yang bertubi-tubi menyebabkan luka yang bertambah parah pada tubuh Kuroko dan membuatnya limbung. Kesempatan ini tentu tak disia-siakan Makoto untuk mendesaknya, sehingga ia kembali mempercepat larinya dan segera mengunci pergerakan lawannya dengan mencekik kuat lehernya.

"Walaupun Code itu berhasil diaktifkan, nyatanya kau tetap saja kalah," Makoto semakin mengeratkan tangan kanannya yang melingkari leher Kuroko. Wajahnya semakin menampakkan kesenangan saat sang incaran menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Tak lama, Kuroko melemas dan manik menyalanya mulai menutup.

"Ck, gak seru. Lebih baik cepat diakhiri daripada buang waktu percuma," Makoto lagi-lagi menodongkan pistolnya kearah dada bagian kiri Kuroko hingga menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menekan pelatuk senjatanya dengan perlahan diiringi seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sayona-"

.

"BUUUAAAAKK"

.

"DRAAAKKKK"

.

"BRUUUKKKK"

.

Makoto tiba-tiba saja terlempar jauh sampai tubuhnya terhempas ke sebuah pohon besar dengan kuatnya. Seluruh anggota badannya seakan remuk menabrak kokohnya pondasi pohon tersebut namun ia masih menyimpan sedikit tenaganya untuk berdiri meskipun kepayahan. Dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, manik kelam miliknya terfokus ke sebuah sosok yang masih berdiri, tapi dengan keadaan yang sangat jauh berbeda hingga ia membesarkan pupil matanya. Sosok Kuroko yang masih berpijak dengan balutan peralatan mecha yang terpasang di bagian dada, terus menjalar sampai menutupi lengan dan sebagian wajah emotionlessnya, yang semuanya berada di bagian kiri badannya.

"Out of Shield, 25%."

Dengan manik yang semakin berkobar, ia langsung menerjang Makoto yang masih terkesima. Menghantam keras tubuh yang lebih besar dari dirinya dan tak membiarkan musuhnya bergerak bebas. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia memberi masa istirahat bagi Makoto yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah.

"Wah, wah, sekarang malah jadi merepotkan begini," ucap Makoto sembari mempertahankan tubuhnya yang goyah akibat serangan yang ia terima. Tangannya masih mampu untuk mengangkat senjata api untuk ditembakkan. Tapi belum sempat ia melepaskan peluru, sebuah aliran listrik melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerempet dirinya dan membuat luka bakar di sebagian lengannya.

"Railgun X5-alpha."

Makoto mengunci mulutnya saking shock dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Tak habis pikir bahwa buruannya yang nyaris takluk itu bangkit dan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dari prediksinya. Sehingga Makoto terpaksa harus menghentikan acara main-mainnya dan memilih untuk menghindar dari sosok setengah android itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko kembali mengangkat lengan kirinya yang sudah menjadi senjata kearah tumbangnya sang pengejar. Kali ini ia membidiknya dengan tepat, agar tak terjadi kesalahan lagi. Ia mengunci semua pergerakan dari Makoto dan membuat dirinya tak bisa kemana-mana.

Selanjutnya, cahaya biru terang mulai berkumpul di ujung senjata dan semakin memadat serta mengeluarkan aliran listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. Makoto yang menyaksikannya hanya menyeringai kecil, pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Lain pihak dengan Kuroko, ia dengan dinginnya tak memperdulikan lawannya yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa karena hanya satu hal yang kini tertancap di otaknya.

.

"Hancurkan."

.

Serempak dengan ucapannya, Railgun itu langsung menembakkan materialnya melesat cepat hingga Makoto tak dapat mengedipkan matanya lagi. Tapi, sebelum serangan itu sampai ke tubuhnya...

.

"SRIIINNGG"

.

"BZZZTTTTT"

.

"DUUAAARRRR"

.

Tembakan itu berhasil dipatahkan. Makoto terperangah, begitu pula dengan Kuroko walau ia masih menampakkan wajah dingin. Mata mereka langsung tertuju ke kumpulan asap yang semakin lama menampakkan siluet seseorang. Baru lah menreka mengetahui siapa sosok dibaliknya ketika asap itu menipis.

"Hentikan, Kuroko-san."

Makoto membelalakkan matanya. Kuroko sedikit tersentak. Mereka menunjukkan rasa keterkejutannya pada sosok yang berdiri di antara mereka yang rupanya adalah seorang perempuan. Memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kuroko dan membawa sebuah pedang bermandikan cahaya keunguan.

"Ka, Kau!"

.

"Mizuhashi-san?!"

Perempuan yang menengahi pertarungan mereka adalah Mizuhashi Yuzuha. Iris violet yang biasanya penuh kehangatan kini berubah. Tajam dan menusuk, memandang langsung ke iris Kuroko dengan dua warna yang sudah bercampur.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu memasuki tahap ini," kata Yuzuha yang masih belum tergerak dari tempatnya. Digenggamnya erat pegangan pedang yang ada ditangannya.

Kuroko diam. Malah ia kembali menodongkan Railgunnya ke dua orang dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan mana lawan dan kawan. Yuzuha yang melihat keanehan ini langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Out of Shield, 5%," tubuh Yuzuha langsung memancarkan cahaya yang sama seperti Kuroko sebelumnya. Hanya warnanya saja yang membedakan yaitu ungu gelap. Serpihan-serpihan kecil terbentuk di kakinya, membentuk sepasang jet kecil. Tak lama, Yuzuha mengaktifkannya dan melesat cepat ke Kuroko.

"Protect-," belum sempat Kuroko memasang pelindung, Yuzuha sudah meletakkan tangannya ke dada Kuroko yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Terbentuk lingkaran dengan pola rumit yang memenuhinya.

"Connector Code, Link!" Yuzuha meneriakkannya dengan lantang. Menyebabkan lingkarang tersebut membesar dan membuat Kuroko sedikit mengerang.

"Argh!"

"Lock the Shield," perlahan peralatan-peralatan robotik yang membungkus tubuhnya memecah menjadi serpihan kecil. Cahaya biru yang menyelimutinya mulai memudar. Iris yang tadinya bercampur, berubah seperti semula.

"Ini kesempatan ku untuk pergi," merasa diabaikan, Makoto memilih mundur dan menghilang di tengah hujan.

Kuroko langsung tumbang. Dengan sigap, Yuzuha menangkap tubuh rapuhnya dan menatap Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan dan kemuraman karena ia tak berhasil mencegahnya. Menyebabkan sang pemuda harus menanggung penderitaan sebesar ini.

"Gomen ne, Tetsu-san. Seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya, kau tak akan berakhir seperti ini," lirihnya tertutupi oleh derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Airmata beningnya menetes jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Beberapa menit kemudian, para senpai muncul mendatangi mereka.

"Yuzuha, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Riko yang panik tingkat tinggi.

"Lebih baik, kalian khawatirkan Kuroko-san," sontak ketiga orang itu memandang sang bluenette yang terbaring di pangkuan Yuzuha.

"Kuroko!"

"Gawat, lukanya parah. Harus cepat ditangani," Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi langsung memapah Kuroko dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Riko dan Yuzuha yang masih berada di sana.

"Riko-senpai, sebaiknya kita tak perlu menyembunyikan hal ini lagi pada Kuroko-san."

"Kau benar. Dia juga punya hak untuk mengetahui semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Puah, Io kerasukan apa bikin chapter ini panjang -_-"

Gak pa-pa lah yang penting readers bisa puas dengan yang panjang-panjang #janganngeres

Oh hampir, terima kasih buat yang udah ngeriview ya (y)

Wokeh, mending kita perpendek durasi. Soalnya ntar ada yang protes *ngelirik GoM*

Dan Io Cuma minta 1 hal aja dari readers...

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
